


That Damn Hacker

by Rocofort



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I have no plan, Slow Burn, We Love Gay Panic Fareeha, maybe slow burn?, send help, tags are not where to look for the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocofort/pseuds/Rocofort
Summary: Fareeha is an excellent detective, she has the cleanest record in her whole district. So when the enigmatic hacker that goes by 'Sombra' tries to steal research from a certain blonde engineer, Fareeha has to learn to allow herself to make mistakes. (and fall in love in the process)(I can't write summaries at all. This is the new one I will go with I guess)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i am soft for pharah/mercy
> 
> Do we need another police au? probably not but who cares i have no creativity sooooooo
> 
> whatever :P
> 
> also full disclosure I know nothing about police interrogations or anything like that im just making it up as I go, also it is set in the near future so I tend to make technology more advanced when its convenient lmao also Overwatch is going to be a corporation hence Overwatch Inc i hope you like it :)

Fareeha casually walked into the interrogation room. Her partner Genji, was standing with his back against the wall, arms crossed. Part of it was intimidation, part of it was brooding. More drama with his brother, Fareeha assumed. The woman they were interrogating, well, they had no information on her. All facial recognition scans came up with nothing, and as long as she had been in custody, she hadn’t uttered a word. Fareeha had seen some weird things in her time of being alive, but the cybernetic implants this woman had were intriguing. And the purple, purple in her hair, purple LEDs in her cybernetics, purple outfit, purple nails. It was a freaky level of coordination, like she was dressed up as some villian from a comic book. 

Her hands were cuffed to the table in the room, and she looked up at the detective with a bored expression.

“Okay, we have a few questions we would like you to answer, your compliance would make your situation a lot better. First being your name?”

The woman smirked and chuckled. 

“Sombra” She remarked casually.

Fareeha narrowed her eyes. Her Spanish was limited, and the woman did have an accent, but she wasn’t stupid.

“I’m not here to play games, give me your real name, not some made up street name.”

The woman smirked and remained quiet. Fareeha knew from that moment this was going to be a headache.

“You were spotted by a CCTV camera on the rooftop of the Overwatch Tech Exhibition. You were there exactly when their lead development engineer started her presentation and left as soon as it ended. What were you doing trespassing on the roof?”

The woman, Sombra Fareeha supposes for now, smirks once again. 

“I was trying to get a look at that engineer, damn she is hot.” Sombra jokes. Fareeha steeled her gaze, her brown eyes glaring, purple eyes meeting her gaze, unfazed.

“You were found in the Overwatch Inc. server rooms two days later. What data were you trying to access?”

“Uh duh, that engineer's phone number, did I mention how hot she was?”

Genji snorted behind her, and it took every ounce of self control not to back hand him for making it worse. 

This case was different. When a security guard working the night shift reported a woman breaking into the server room, Fareeha almost ignored the scanner. This wasn’t the case she usually responded to. Genji, complained, as usual.

“Come on, it’s nearby and we haven’t had any other calls all night.”

Fareeha, half agreeing, huffed and turned the vehicle around. She turned on the sirens and sped to Overwatch Inc. 

They pulled into the parking lot, and Fareeha wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t a woman running along the rooftop of the building in purple leggings and a trenchcoat. The woman was laughing as two worn out looking security guards chased her. She ran to the edge of the roof and jumped, landing and rolling, still laughing. Fareeha didn’t think twice and her and Genji took off, guns drawn.

The woman was running, but it seemed she let them catch up because as soon as they caught up to the women, she took off at alarming speed. They must have looked like idiots chasing after her.

Fareeha wasn’t in bad shape, in fact Fareeha took pride in her physique. She worked out a lot, so did Genji, but neither could catch up to the woman.

Abruptly, she stopped running and Fareeha and Genji raised their weapons.

“Hands on your head.” Genji ordered loudly.

The woman complied.

“Turn around and get on your knees.”

With that the woman was cuffed and pushed into the back of the squad car. By then, other officers arrived to gather statements from the security guards. Fareeha and Genji left to return to the police station.

Something felt off. The woman let herself get arrested. But why?

Fareeha was about to ask another question when Sombra interrupted her. 

“Look mija, I don’t mean to burst your bubble, but this has been awfully boring.” The purple woman slid one of her hands out of her cuffs like it was only inconveniencing her.

“I hate to end our time together, but I have places to be.”

Her nails started glowing and Sombra reached across the table. Normally Fareeha would have grabbed her wrist, or done anything to prevent Sombra from touching her, but she was more focused on the sudden glowing of her cybernetics. 

“Boop” Sombra smirked and booped Fareeha’s nose. 

Then she disappeared into thin air. 

Fareeha heard Genji clear his throat. She turned, and Genji, who was about to make fun of her, noticed how angry Fareeha was. The teases died in his throat and he coughed.

“Not a word.” Fareeha pointed at him. 

Genji nodded. She would cool off tomorrow, then he could make fun of her.

Fareeha left the interrogation room in a huff. She stormed to her desk and set down. She opened her computer to type out a report, but how would she even explain what happened?

She had somewhat kept up with advancements in cybernetics and augmentation, but Fareeha had never heard of something that could allow for teleportation. There was another issue as well, why had Sombra even bothered to get caught in the first place. Fareeha couldn’t come with anything that could be gained from being arrested. 

Instead of typing her report, she searched the database on variations of Sombra or a purple woman. 

Fareeha was shocked to find there were traces of her all over the world. Assasination attempt in Russia, a purple woman was described to have disappeared into thin air. A woman in purple broke into a Lumerico warehouse and stole a prototype of a power cell. She was also connected to the enigmatic candied skull, a hacker who always left behind a purple skull where she went.

Sombra was wanted in several countries, Russia, Mexico, France, Nigeria, India, the list went on. There was also a 10 million dollar bounty on her head, and there was nothing known about her except that she was Mexican and a woman. 

Fareeha realized she stumbled on a bigger case then she realized. She spent a few more minutes reading over incident reports involving the enigmatic purple woman. It seemed this was the first time she was ever ‘caught’ by law enforcement.

After a few more minutes of reading, one of the new officers, Brigitte, approached her and cleared her throat.

“Detective Amari? The chief would like to speak to you in his office.”

Fareeha glared at the newbie, probably harder then she should have, and she squeaked in fear, before rushing off. 

Genji, annoying as always, scoffed. His desk was facing hers, and unfortunately he always felt the need to comment on her sour mood.

“Wow Amari, just cause you let her get away doesn’t mean you have to be so rude. I swear, you need to get out more, maybe then you would be able to take a screw up every now and then.”

Fareeha glared at him, and Genji just laughed. He had known her long enough not to be easily intimidated by her. 

Fareeha got up and walked to Chief Morrison’s office.

He was sitting at his desk, looking at something on his computer. Fareeha shut the door behind her and sat down at his desk. 

“You asked to see me, chief?”

He looked up from his computer and turned to face her.

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the hacker you just brought in.”

“About that sir, we weren’t aware of the-”

“Save it, I understand she got away, to be honest I don't think she was ever in custody to begin with. She knew exactly what she was doing. Anyway, I want you to go back to the Overwatch facility where she broke in. They reported that Sombra, as we have come to know her, had returned, right under our noses. The lead engineer booted up her computer to only find purple skulls and a virus in her operating system.”

“Right away sir.”

“Dismissed.”

With a sigh, she left his office and found Genji at his desk.

“Come on, we have to go back to Overwatch, Chief's orders. The purple woman broke back in and stole something.”

The drive to the building was quiet. Genji knew Fareeha could be very hard on herself. She hated when the bad guy got away. Fareeha was always pushing herself, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but she tended to go too far. Genji could tell Fareeha was angry with herself. He could practically hear her yelling at herself in her thoughts.

“You know, it’s okay to slip up every once in a while. You can’t be perfect Amari.”

Fareeha just raised her eyebrow at him.

“I know what you're doing in that thick skull of yours. No one would have been able to handle that any better. I certainly would have fucked it up a lot worse.”

“Well that’s reassuring, but I think I already knew you would have messed it up.” 

Fareeha grinned, and Genji laughed.

It was quiet until they arrived. 

Fareeha entered the building and saw a woman in a lab coat, with her blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. She was talking to one of the security guards. Fareeh approached the woman and pulled out her badge. 

“Hello I am detective Amari, this is my partner detective Shimada. We are here about the recent break in?”

The woman turned to her, a grin spreading on her face as she stuck out her hand to shake.

“I am Angela Ziegler, head development engineer. My computer office was the one that was broken into.”

Fareeha shook her hand. Sombra was definitely onto something when she said the lead engineer here was hot. She also had an extremely cute German accent. But that wasn’t the point.

“Please show us your office.”

“Did you actually see the hacker?” Genji asked as they walked down a hall.

“Yes, I was walking into my office and she was there on my computer.”

“Did she say anything to you?” Fareeha asked. Angela sighed and nodded.

“Yes, she said that she would probably be back, and that I was, and I quote ‘one fine looking product of Swiss engineering,’ then she vanished out of thin air. It sounds crazy but her cybernetics started glowing and she just disappeared. Gosh, how would that even work? Considering the amount of cybernetics she had, she must have a grounding beacon to teleport to, or perhaps some sort of translocater.”

The woman rambled on, and Fareeha found it, endearing. 

They arrived at her office and Fareeha couldn’t help but ask.

“What were you doing here so late anyway?”

“Well, I tend to get inspiration at the strangest times, and I couldn’t sleep but I thought of a solution to a problem I was having with a project so I rushed here to try it out. It has been bothering me for some time so I was excited to try it out.”

Fareeha nodded her head. They entered the room, and as the Chief told her, on the computer screen was a purple skull. 

“Do you know what she could have been trying to access?” 

“Yes I do, she downloaded my nano tech research. It is the only thing I have been working on the past few months.”

“Would that happen to be what your presentation was at the Tech Exhibition a few nights ago?” Genji asked, looking at the window for signs of forced entry.

“Yes actually.”

“Well, she did say she would be back, from what it sounds like, you surprised her when you caught her.” Fareeha said. 

Fareeha’s phone started ringing, normally she would ignore it, but it was the Chief. He didn’t like being ignored.

“Hello, this is Amari.”

“Detective, I just received word. The FBI is showing interest in this case, and I’m not sure I can keep them from intervening. I need you to close this as soon as possible.”

“Sir, a witness reported that Sombra said she would return here. I will personally oversee the security detail. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Very well. Bye.”

He hung up and Fareeha looked at Genji.

“Looks like we are gonna be spending a lot of time here Genji.”


	2. Sombra Strikes Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only experience with police is from TV shows like Psych (great show by the way check it out) so i dont know how police work at all
> 
> also i might sprinkle in some angst cuz i just bombed my AP test and whenever i write a fic it always take a turn to the angst eventually lol

Fareeha regretted taking on security for the Overwatch facility. It felt like a step back in her career. She hadn’t done a security detail since she had been a police sergeant, which was years ago. She had forgotten how boring it was. Reviewing entrance locations and security camera angles was one thing, but patrolling the hallways was new to her. As much as she wanted to catch Sombra, she wished they could just hire a private security company so she could actually investigate. 

Unfortunately, Chief Morrison insisted, and what he says goes. They had to go as far as escort the engineer around the building, since she carried her research on her laptop. 

Sombra was too smart, there was no way they would catch her like this, but it was the only lead they had. Sombra hadn’t gotten all of Angela’s research downloaded, so she would either have to come back or forget about trying to steal it all together. Fareeha had a feeling Sombra was the type of person who rarely gave up.

She checked her watch, before turning to head to Angela’s workshop. Genji was in there right now, but it was time to give him a break.

She entered to see Angela sitting at a computer and Genji just staring at her. 

Fareeha cleared her throat.

“Genji, you can go get some lunch. I’ll take over for now.”

“Ah, thanks Amari.”

He hopped off the stool he was sitting on and walked out of the door, with an unusual spring in his step. He even whistled as he left. Fareeha was kind of weirded out by this. Usually he was broody and was always complaining, not a nine year old schoolgirl. 

Angela turned towards her and smiled. She had on big framed glasses that Fareeha decided she liked on her.

Fareeha sat next to her. This was the third day of Fareeha’s stake out/security assignment, and she didn’t know a thing about Angela. For some reason, she didn’t know how to start a conversation with her. Fareeha didn’t know if it would bother her while she worked, or maybe she would be annoyed by small talk? Small talk really annoyed Fareeha, but maybe it would break the silence at least? For the first time in a long time, Fareeha Amari was nervous to talk to a girl.

Luckily for Fareeha, Angela talked first.

“So Detective Amari, how long have you been on the force?” She asked in that German accent that Fareeha liked way more than she should.

“I’ve been on the force for about 10 years now. I was promoted to head detective 3 years ago. What about you? How long have you been working in this field?”

“Well, not long actually. I have been working on this project for only 2 years. Before all this, I was a trauma surgeon. It was very…” Angela paused, looking up from the computer screen, a somber smile on her face, “taxing.”

Fareeha nodded her head in understanding.

“It drained so much from me, being a surgeon. But I still wanted to help people. So I started researching better methods for certain medical procedures and came across nano biology. Eventually Overwatch took notice of my research and offered to fund me. I know I’m close to a breakthrough, I can feel it.”

“I understand what you mean by your work being taxing. Being a homicide detective for as long as I have, there are things you just can’t unsee.”

Silence followed the brief conversation. Fareeha didn’t really know what to do with herself. One thing she didn’t remember from past jobs was her being so awkward. Fareeha usually could keep cool and put up an intimidating front, but for some reason Fareeha didn’t know whether she should stand by the door, or maybe stand closer to Angela, or give her space to work. Luckily, Fareeha’s phone started ringing. She picked it up and realized the caller i.d. was blocked. Fareeha picked it up anyway.

“  
Listen, as nice as that little heart to heart you had was, I need to get down to business.”

Fareeha, shocked, could do nothing but clear her throat. She quickly started recording the call.

“Wait how did yo-”

“I was wondering, could you ask the hot engineer if she likes women? No reason why, I’m just curious.”

Fareeha was angry now. 

“I don’t know what game you’re playing, but you should know we aren’t intimidated by you.” Fareeha was raising her voice. Angela turned to look at the detective, a concerned look on her face.

“Anyway, I have some research to steal. It is going to sell for an enormous amount of money. You would be surprised how many people are itching to get their hands on this research. 

With that, Sombra hung up. Fareeha stopped the recording.

“What happened, you sounded angry?”

“Sombra just called me. I don’t know how she got my number, but I think she can hear what we are saying. She mentioned the conversation we just had, and she said she is going to steal your work tonight.”

“Mein gott, you guys can stop her, right?” The color drained from Angela’s face.

Fareeha wanted to comfort her, but she didn’t want to cross any lines. 

“We are going to stop her, don’t worry Angela.”

Angela looked at her and laughed.

Fareeha realized what she said.

“Uh-I mean Dr. Ziegler. I’m sorry.” Fareeha blushed.

Angela just laughed again. 

“It’s quite alright, I don’t mind at all. You can call me Angela, but only if I can call you Fareeha.”

Fareeha, a flustered mess, just nodded in agreement. Why was she so nervous around her anyway? 

“Anyway, I better call the Chief and report this call immediately. He will probably want to assign more security.”

Fareeha called Genji and asked him to come back so she could head talk to the Chief. Genji arrived with a plate from the cafeteria. Fareeha just shook her head as he entered, her smile betraying her glare.

“What? The food here is good, how could I not take them up on their offer to feed us?”

Fareeha stepped outside and dialed the Chief. She slowly meandered down the hall as it ringed.

“Detective, any progress?”

“Well, yes sir. Sombra got a hold of my phone number and called me. I managed to record the conversation. 

“Send it in and I’ll get it to the lab technicians.”

“Sir, she said she was going to steal it some time today.”

“Amari, I’ll send in reinforcements. I want you to stay there overnight if you have to. I don’t have to remind you how important it is that we catch her. I hate having to deal with the FBI, they always send some prick, and I don’t need the headache right now.”

Fareeha couldn’t help but laugh, whenever Agent Reyes came to the station all hell broke loose. 

“Sir, I can assure you everything is under control, we will catch her.”

“Understood. The reinforcements are on their way, Morrison out.”:

Fareeha hung up and walked back to inform Genji they would be pulling a double shift. Suddenly, the lights in the building flickered. It was only for a moment, but a feeling of dread formed at the pit of Fareeha’s stomach. Something felt wrong.

Fareeha walked carefully to Angela’s lab. The light’s flickered again. Longer this time. Fareeha pulled out her gun. She heard yelling from down the hall, away from Angela’s lab. 

Cursing, she turned and ran towards the yells. The lights flickered off completely, leaving Fareeha in total darkness. Some natural light peeked in from a window down the hall, but it wasn’t enough. Fareeha pulled out her flashlight and continued through the halls.

Fareeha was growing frustrated as she ran the halls, trying to find a fellow officer, an employee, anyone. The signs that usually were there to direct her through the building were off, and Fareeha was disoriented from the dark.

She saw a purple flicker in front of her and Sombra appeared in front of her out of nowhere, kicking the gun out of her hands. A submachine gun materialized in her hands, pointed right at her. Sombra wisely stepped a few paces back, keeping her distance from Fareeha. In her other hand was Dr. Ziegler’s laptop. 

“You know detective, I could have simply left and you wouldn’t have known the difference, but a part of me just had to rub it in.” Sombra smirked.

Fareeha chose to remain silent, putting her hands up slowly. 

“Did you really think a small police detail was enough to stop me? If I could escape a police station full of police officers, what is a squad of seven officers gonna do? By the way, that one at the fire exit, what was his name?”

Sombra scratched the side of her head.

“Jessie! That’s his name. You might want to call an ambulance for him.”

Fareeha clenched her jaw.

“Anyway, I have a lot of people waiting on this.” Sombra patted the laptop. Her nails started to glow and she just disappeared. 

Fareeha was angry. It was all a game to Sombra. The taunting, everything. Fareeha wasn’t angry at Sombra. She was angry at herself. Sombra told her she was coming, and Fareeha still couldn’t stop her.

The power came back on, and Fareeha picked up her handgun which had clattered a few feet away and holstered it. She pulled out her radio to ask for an ambulance to be sent down. She knew there was no point in looking around the building, Sombra was long gone. She rushed to the workshop to make sure Genji and Angela were okay.

When she got there, Genji and Angela were still in there. Genji had his gun drawn and Angela was behind him.

Fareeha signaled to him through the door and he lowered his weapon.

“Amari, what is going on?” He asked as she entered the door.

“Sombra was here, somehow she got your laptop Angela.” Fareeha said softly, ashamed and still angry with herself. 

Angela’s eyes shot to where the laptop was plugged in on the shelf moments ago. It was gone.

“What? That’s not possible, nobody entered here, I’m sure of it.” Genji exclaimed.

“I think… I think she was in here while we were. When I was in the hallways she just appeared, right before me. I think somehow her cybernetics allow her to turn invisible.”

“Your saying she can teleport AND turn invisible?” Genji yelled.

“She got away with my research.” Angela stated.

“I’m sorry Doctor, I can assure you we will find a way to get it back.” Fareeha said.

Angela looked on the verge of tears. Fareeha couldn’t help but blame herself. 

Fareeha’s phone rang. It was the Chief. Fareeha sighed and answered.

“What the hell is going on down there Amari, why is my police lieutenant on his way to the hospital?”

Fareeha forgot about checking with the other officers in the building. 

“Sir, he was guarding a fire exit, Sombra was just here and got away with the Doctor’s laptop.”

“What!” He barked out. Fareeha heard his fist slam on the desk and she could practically feel it shaking through the phone. That poor desk took so much abuse over the years.

“Ah shit, get you and Genji back to the station. I’m afraid we can’t keep the FBI out of this after all.”

Fareeha could hear the disappointment in his voice. Fareeha knew she messed up big time. 

“Genji, the chief wants us back at the station.” 

Genji just nodded his head before muttering a goodbye to Angela. He left, leaving Fareeha alone with Angela. Fareeha was too ashamed to even meet the doctor’s eyes. She had never expected it to hit her this hard. Fareeha knew how headstrong and proud she could be, and she was also aware of how hard she took failure. But seeing Angela with tears threatening to fall from her eyes hurt a lot more.

“Who knows what they are going to do with my work. Anyone competent enough could easily weaponize the bots. I…” her voice cracked. “I don’t want anyone to be hurt by something I created.”

Fareeha understood. She understood how much it meant to Angela. Fareeha wanted to comfort the doctor for a second time but just couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

“I promise, we will do our best to bring Sombra to justice.” She said, not meeting Angela’s tear filled eyes. Fareeha was afraid of what she would feel if she looked into her eyes. 

With that, Fareeha exited the building and headed to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I managed another 2000 words. Honestly I don't understand how some ppl write like 100,000 word monster stories. Even in quarantine I still don't have that kind of time. Anyway comments and kudos are super appreciated, thanks for reading so far :)
> 
> (also please tell me about errors if you see any bc i suck at editing)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie. I am not at all reliable for updates at all. I try my best and comments and kudos help a lot, but I tend to get nervous with my writing. I do it mostly for fun and to try to work on my writing, but I still can get hard on myself sometimes. So I don't really know if this is gonna be the only chapter or if its gonna have more. Anyway have a lovely day :)


End file.
